The Grand Adventure of Benevolence the Autistic Dragon
by bennyboy92
Summary: The story of an autistic dragon that has to save a princess in distress


Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful dragon princess named Serena. She was the most beautiful dragon in the land. She had a shiny white body with rainbow wings that glittered in the sun. The land of Avalon hosts homes to many creatures of all kinds. Avalon is such a beautiful place with lots of flowers and nice homes for the creatures. There were also gardens and so much more. The castle is in the middle of the city and is the most beautiful building in all the land. It is gold and silver that shines in the sun. In the inside of the castle has many beautiful decorations. Serena's throne is made of rainbow crystals. On the edge of Avalon, in a cave covered by vines, lived a lonely blue and yellow dragon named Benevolence. He was so lonely. No dragon or creature would want to be with him. They thought he was ugly and awkward. Anytime he would ask a creature out, they would always reject him. He also was a special dragon. He was born with Autism and was really wanting a gal so he could be loved.

One sunny and beautiful morning, Princess Serena decides to hold a royal ball as it was time to find a young and handsome husband to be by her side to help her rule as she will become queen one day. She had invitations made for every creature that was royal and not so royal. She decided to hand the invites out herself. As she was handing out the invitations, she came across the home of Benevolence. She handed him an invitation.

"I hope you can make it to the royal ball" Serena said as she was handing him the invitation.

"I don't know if you want some creature with Autism at your royal ball" he said as he bowed down before the princess.

"I do hope to see you there" Serena said as she gave him a kiss on the head and took off.

As she was flying towards the next house, she fell into a trap. This was no ordinary trap. This trap was made by the most evil sorcerer in the lands. His name was Tavio. He had human feet, a snake body, and an eagle's head. His arms were made of stones. The trap was made of dark magic.

"Well hello there Princess, I am glad to finally be able to trap you" he said as he was laughing an evil laugh.

"Let me go. I have to finish handing out invitations to my royal ball and you are not invited" Serena said as she was trying to escape.

"Yeah that won't do darling. As you see, I have captured you for you to become my wife"

"I will never be your wife Tavio. I need a husband who can treat a lady right and has a kind heart. Unlike you, who has a heart made of stone"

"Whatever" Tavio says as he takes his prisoner to his evil lair.

Serena screams for help as every creature is looking up as their beloved Princess is being taken away. They are all too scared to face an evil creature like Tavio, well except for one creature. Benevolence ran out of his cave and decided he would save the dear princess.

"I will save Princess Serena if it is the last thing I do!" he says as takes off on a grand adventure to save Serena.

A day goes by as Benevolence goes on his journey. It is a long and treacherous journey to Tavio's place. Malefonam Mansion is a dark and evil place. It is 10,000 miles away from Avalon. Danger lurks ahead with a canyon filled with land fish that are electric and poisonous spikes that fall out of the sky. This canyon was called Bitelos Canyon. It belonged to the home of a nasty electric fish by the name of Lane. There is also a small little town just before the canyon. This town's name was Loi. It isn't a nice little town either. Filled with thugs and thieves and all sorts of nasty creatures. While Benevolence was on his journey, Tavio had a nasty plan in mind back at his lair.

At Malefonam Mansion, Tavio tossed Serena in the dungeon so she couldn't escape even if she tried.

"You do not throw a lady like that" Serena said in a stern voice.

"I don't care. I am an evil sorcerer. I can do what I want. I am never going to let you go my soon to be wife!" Tavio laughs.

"I do not want to be here. I can have you thrown in a place where no creature can escape. Not even you"

"SHUT UP!" Tavio yells, "You are going to be powerless as soon as I finish my invention. You must obey me once I drain all your power!" he says as he walks into another room.

Back to where Benevolence is, he arrives in the town of Loi. He comes across this Cairn Terrier. He tries to get his attention but fails. So he starts to walk out of the town to be on his way when the dog bites at his tail.

"Ouch. Do not do that!" Benevolence says.

"Oh I am sorry, but I was wondering if I could cut off your wings" says this Cairn Terrier.

"Who are you?" Benevolence replies, "and no you may not. I am on a journey to save our beloved Princess from an evil sorcerer.

"My name is Ki and you are not even close. You have 9,000 miles to go"

"Thanks. I must be going" he says as Ki bites him again. They get into a huge fight.

The fight starts off with Ki biting Benevolence. It is a long fight that lasted two hours. There was fire and ice and electricity. Benevolence manages to trap Ki in ice but he ended up breaking out of the ice and ramming into him.

"You little piece of *##*%" Benevolence yells as he blows fire at Ki's tail and flies out of the town.

As Benevolence continues on his journey, he tells himself he is going to find a way around that crazy town. He continues to fly until he gets to Biteleos Canyon. He slows down and lands as he observes whats ahead. He realizes he can't fly in it due to the spikes that are falling from the sky into the canyon. He starts to slowly walk through it, trying to avoid the electric fish and falling spikes. Then out of nowhere a giant electric fish 100ft tall blocks his path and says "My name is Lane. I'm the ruler of this canyon"

"Let me through! I have a princess to save!" Benevolence says

"In order to pass through, you must pass a test" replies Lane

"What is this test?"

Lane laughs and said "you must bring me a certain flower from a far off land. It's got a blue stem and rainbow petals and it's 100ft tall"

"Oh is that it? This will be too easy" Benevolence says as he takes off to pass this very simple test.

Meanwhile back at Malefonam Mansion, Serena is pacing back and forth trying to figure out how to escape.

"How can I escape this wretched place?"

Tavio comes and checks up on Serena. "How are you holding up my soon to be wife?"

"I will not be some evil sorcerer's wife" she says as she lays down. "You think you can kidnap a princess and force her to be your wife is wrong. I'm sure there is some creature out there that is on their way to save me"

"No one can find this place as it's well hidden" Tavio laughs and walks out.

Back to Benevolence as he was flying to this far off land to get that electric fish his flower, he accidentally clipped his wing on a tree and fell. He had to walk the rest of the way. He made it to the island with the flower and he can see it. How was he going to get to that flower? He sits down and thinks. After about 30 minutes of thinking he starts to walk.

"I should be almost there. I can see that flower" he says as he arrives in a town on this mysterious island. The leader of that town comes up to him in a friendly manner.

"Welcome to Geiro Island. My name is Samantha. How may I help you today"

"Well you see, Princess Serena of Avalon has been kidnapped by an evil sorcerer…." Benevolence goes on telling what has happened and how he needs to get a flower for an electric fish that lives in a canyon.

"Oh, that is terrible. But we can help with that. There is a much quicker way to get to Malefonam Mansion" she says as she beckons him to follow.

He follows Samantha into her hut and realizes what is happening and backs out. He does not want to make love to this creature. He walks towards the flower and pulls it out of the ground with all his might. What Lane did not tell him about this flower is that is a healing flower. This flower once touched, heals any creature that has a good heart. His wing has been healed. He flies back to the canyon and gives it to the fish.

"Thank you. You may now pass" Lane says as he lets Benevolence through.

Benevolence gets out of the canyon and heads up into the sky to continue on his journey to save Serena. He continues flying until he hears his stomach growl. His long journey has made him hungry. He flies lower to search for some place to eat. He travels for another 3 hours before spotting a nice restaurant down below. He lands and makes his way into La Dragona Palace. He goes in and sits down to look at the menu. There were several items on the menu. He takes a little bit to decide. He finally decides on a dish called Doi Dish. Doi Dish is like a giant enchilada filled with spicy beef, cheese and dragon peppers that comes with iced tea and rice and beans.

"Ugh, I need a little break from this adventure I am on. I need a little fun…." he says to himself.

As soon as he says that, a human comes up to him and says "So you want to have a little fun. I know a place that is full of fun"

"Take me to this place." Benevolence says.

The human takes out a wand and says a spell and sends Benevolence somewhere that is fun. Benevolence finds himself in a giant cage at the start of a maze.

"Where am I" he says as an announcer speaks up.

"Welcome all to The Maze of Wonders. You have all been summoned here to try to get to the middle of the maze"

"Let us go home. I don't want to even be here" a griffon speaks up.

You hear a lot of creatures speak up and complain about not wanting to be here. The announcer releases everyone from the cage and sounds the horn. She says "Good Luck every creature"

All the creatures start to venture forth in the maze to get to the middle so they can just go home. Benevolence tries to fly but is unable to. "So every creature has to walk. Those who have wings are not allowed to fly. Great" he says as he goes into the maze. Twenty minutes go by no creature has even got close to the center. Benevolence sits down as he is lost in this wacky maze and thinks to himself. 'This is not what I call fun.' He sits for a while before deciding to keep going. He gets up and stretches his legs and wings. He takes several turns until he finally gets to the middle of the maze and sees a golden crown floating. He sees that he is the only one there and grabs it and puts it on.

"Congratulations to this young dragon for finding the middle first and getting to keep the magical crown that protects from all evil" says the announcer. He then says something else and transports all the creatures back to where they were last before being here at the maze.

Benevolence flies out of the restaurant and flies off to continue on his journey. He eventually gets to a forest. This forest is no ordinary forest. It is a forest made up of mirrors. It is called Mirror Forest. The only way to get through the forest is to get to the end. But mirror mazes are difficult to go through. He lands and walks towards the entrance. He comes across a sign that reads

Welcome to Mirror Forest. The only way to get through this forest is walking and making your way through. No one has got through this forest. Every creature who has tried is still trying. If you do manage to make it through, you get something at the end. If you do not make it through, you will be stuck for ages trying to get through. Good Luck!

He shakes his head and sighs. He sits down and tries to figure out if he wants to go through, find another way around or just give up and go home. He thinks for a while before deciding to go through. He stands, folds his wings in and goes in. He makes a right turn and left turns and keeps trying to get through but every turn he makes leads to a dead end. He keeps trying and trying before taking a break. He sits down and pouts. "How am I ever going to get through? And how many places do I have to get through just to save the Princess from Malefonam Mansion?" he says. He decides to get up and keep trying. He manages to escape and runs into a sorceress.

"Well hello there. You are the first to complete this Mirror Forest. Here is your prize" she says as she hands Benevolence a ring.

"A ring is the prize?" he asks.

"Yes it is" she says, "but its no ordinary ring. Its magical and powerful. Give this ring to a gal, and you shall be their significant other forever but the gal has to be your true love for the ring to work. If you give it to any other girl, you shall be doomed forever"

"I will make sure to give it to a gal who I hope to be my true love" Benevolence says as he takes back off into the sky.

Meanwhile at Malefonam Mansion, Tavio finishes his invention and takes Serena out of the dungeon and straps her into the chair.

"Do not do this Tavio. What you are doing is very dangerous" Serena begs

"Do I have to say this again?" Tavio asks. "I am evil. I am the definition of danger"

Tavio makes sure he has tied up Serena good and goes to get his invention. Serena struggles to get untied so she can escape.

"I must escape this wretched place. I don't know if anyone is on their way so I must try to do this on my own"

She tries with all her might to get untied and is unsuccessful. Tavio comes back with his invention and gets it ready to be put into use. He sets the big ball down and takes the wires and connects it to the chair and then some wires to a hat and puts it on Serena.

"This will only hurt a bit" Tavio laughs as he turns the machine on and Serena screams in pain.

Back to Benevolence as he continues to fly for so many more miles and hours. He is tired so he finds a nice cloud and lays on it to take a nice nap. After taking an hour nap, he stretches and continues on his journey. He finally gets to Malefonam Mansion. He lands and looks ahead. 'I am finally here' he thinks to himself as he starts to walk across a dangerous bridge. He looks down from the bridge and sees nothing but lava and deadly spikes. The bridge is shaky and unstable. He slowly gets across and gets to the entrance. He tries to open the door but the door is locked. He flies around the mansion and is looking for a way in. He finally finds a way in through a chimney but he can't seem to fit. He is too big for that. He looks around some more before deciding to go back and try the door again. He goes to the door. He backs up and rams into it. IT OPENS! He goes in and starts to look around. He gets into a big room and sees poor Serena in a wedding dress and runs to her.

"Princess, stop what you are doing now. I have come to rescue you!" Benevolence says as he grabs Serena.

Tavio comes running and pushes Benevolence. Benevolence pushes back.

"What have you done to Serena?"

Tavio laughs and says, "I just drained her power and am about to make her my wife is all"

"I will not let her become a wife to you!" Benevolence says as he pushes Tavio into a glass ball and the ball shatters.

"NOOOO! What have you done you little piece of ignorant *#**$#!" Tavio says as he tries to put the ball back together.

"Let me guess, that thing was holding Serena's power?" Benevolence asks as he sees a glowing orb go into Serena.

Princess Serena shakes her head and realizes what is happening right now and helps Benevolence destroy Tavio. Serena grabs Tavio while Benevolence takes the crown he had on and reads on the inside a spell.

All evil must go away. For the one reading this inscription must repeat this:

Love will conquer evil,

All evil must pay.

The evil ones will go

To the underworld

Where they can't escape!

As Benevolence says that, a light comes and hits Tavio and takes him away. Serena rejoices and hugs Benevolence and tells him they must get back. They head back to Avalon. Serena and Benevolence go into the castle and he blushes.

"I have something to ask of you" Benevolence says. "I know you're a princess and I am just a nobody…."

"You are not a nobody" Serena says, "You saved me. And I owe you" she smiles

"I was wondering…." he takes out the ring. "Will you be the honor of being my wife?"

Serena looks at him and smiles. She hugs him and says "Yes I will be your wife"

Benevolence puts the ring on Serena. Just as soon as the ring goes on, it glows a pink glow. A pink glow from this ring means that she is Benevolence's true love. They get married and live happily ever after. The end.


End file.
